The Lover's Food Fight
by nic98ole
Summary: Kendall calls James a 'Slut', James responds by smashing a tomato in his face. Kames/Cargan if you squint. For EvilGeniusBookworm13!


Okay so yeah, EvilGeniusBookworm13 wrote me a one-shot that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and just made me smile so I just had to write a 'Thank you!' fic! Cause, aw. I'm still grinning about it. Well, I hope for sure that you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>It wasn't fair. Carlos continued to pout as he and Logan hid behind the couch while Kendall and James continued to chuck food at each other and scream out loud in anger and frustration. The Latino would every so often poke his head out to see the brunette throw some spaghetti at the blond across the room from him and shout before Kendall would retaliate by throwing some dinosaur chicken at the taller male. He was throwing the dinosaur chicken! How could he waste such good food! But Carlos sighed, he should have figured the two taller members of the band would come to this. . .<p>

"_You know, I'd rather have sex than be kissed," James said, looking down at his 'Kiss the Cook' apron and Kendall rolled his eyes. _

"_You would say something like that."_

"_But you agree with me, don't you?" the brunette said with a smile and Kendall gave a little smile back. Sure they fooled around a bunch of times and Kendall did enjoy James' company. But they wanted to keep it secret at the moment. Or at least at a time when everyone else will most likely be chill with it. James leaned forward and pulled Kendall close to him by his hips. "So maybe afterwords we can get some whipped cream, cherries and make some 'special' sundaes."_

"_I'll bring a banana," Kendall said with a lewd smirk and James smirked back, leaning closer._

"_What a coincidence. So will I," James said in a husky whisper, leaning forward and capturing the blond's lips and moaning into the kiss. Then he heard the door swing open and felt Kendall shove him quickly away and resume cooking. Carlos stepped inside, slipping his helmet off and tossing it on the table and smiled at the two boys that were in the kitchen. He was followed in by Logan, nose too deep in a book on peacock entomology to notice James and Kendall. _

"_Hey guys! What's up?" Carlos chirped and James gave Kendall an annoyed look as the blond quickly stuttered out 'Nothing'. Carlos noticed James' expression and then sighed. It was very obvious to everyone else in the apartment that James and Kendall had a thing going on. Especially when how loud the twosome were whenever they decided to go to their room and 'study'. But Carlos decided not to tell them that he and everyone else in 2J knew about them, simply because he thought it was funny how flustered they got whenever someone almost catches them._

_Maybe Logan was right. Katie's conniving ways may have rubbed off on him._

_James turned his back on the Latino, stirring the pot of spaghetti rougher than needed._

"_Oh, we're doing nothing. Nothing now and nothing later too," James said bitterly and Kendall frowned. _

"_Do you always need to act like such a baby?"_

"_I don't know. You like it when you baby me so why not?"_

"_James!" Kendall hissed, eyes flickering to Carlos. The small boy began to shuffle from foot to foot, biting his lip._

"_. . .Well, actually-"_

"_You know what, James? We don't need to do anything later, I could care less if we do anything _ever_," Kendall snapped and the brunette smirked._

"_Oh really? Because I'm sure your sex drive won't allow it," James said with a coy smile and Logan stopped reading once he heard that. Kendall stomped over to the fridge and pulled out some of the fruits and vegetables and forced them down on the counter, face as red as the tomatoes. _

"_You're one to talk. Every time when I actually _do _want to study, you're already dropping your pants and begging me to-"_

"_Begging _you? _Because I remember you moaning in my ear going 'Jamie, I want you so bad. Oh Jamie~'. Pft, horndog."_

"_Slut."_

_James stomped over, snatched up a tomato and smashed it in the blond's face and Carlos gasped. Kendall paused for a moment, the tomato juice dripping off of his face and turned to face James. He calmly walked over to the fridge, grabbed a glass of milk and splashed on James' face. The two boys began to glare at each other and then it was a mad scramble to get food, James beginning to throw eggs and Kendall throwing some pudding cups. Carlos felt Logan yank on his wrist and be pulled behind the couch and away from the food war that was going on, his book tossed aside somewhere. Logan pulled out his cell phone.  
><em>

"_Just hold on! I'm calling Mama Knight!"_

"_But I want to join in!"_

"_Carlos, no! We're going to get in trouble!" Logan scolded and Carlos pouted, crossing his arms._

. . .It just wasn't fair.

By now, the feuding couple was beginning to run out of things to throw at each other, the kitchen a sticky and smelly mess. Kendall was covered in pudding and spaghetti and orange juice, the clothes beginning to soak and hang off his body. James was covered in ice cream and cheese and frozen fish sticks sticking out of his shirt. The boys decided to take a break, taking in deep breaths but still glaring deadly at each other and Carlos poked his head out once more.

"Are you guys done?" the Latino asked. All of the throwing food around had really gotten Carlos hungry. He just hoped that they didn't throw any corn dogs when he wasn't looking. Kendall blushed and straightened his posture, crossing his arms and turning his head.

"Yeah. I'm done," he then turned to James, "You hear that James? I'm done with you!"

"Good! You were lame in the sack anyways!" James shouted back and Kendall bit his lip, ready to scream something else out until the door opened and in stepped Mrs. Knight. She paused, staring the wreck of a kitchen and then at the two boys covered in food.

"What is going on here?"

Kendall and James pointed at each other, the shouts simultaneous.

"He started it first!"

"He called me a slut!"

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and placed a hand to her forehead and then turned to Carlos and Logan.

"Carlos, Logan. Get some cleaning supplies for these two. Because," she then turned to the two boys in the kitchen, "you are cleaning every single spot of this kitchen and replacing everything that you wasted with your own money!"

"Mom!"

"I don't want to here it!" the woman shouted, holding her head and walking off in the direction of her shared bedroom with Katie and Kendall continued to glare at James. Logan got up from his hiding spot and gave a nervous smile, gently pulling Carlos along and outside the apartment to the nearest cleaning supply closet.

"Look at the bright side, we don't have to clean up or replace the food," Logan said to Carlos' sad face.

"But I wanted to be in the food fight too!"

"It was a lovers' spat, it wouldn't be our place to join in."

"Hmph, not fair."

Logan sighed as he handed the mop to Carlos.

"How about this. We drop off these cleaning supplies, we grab some balloons and a hose and we have a water balloon fight in Palm Woods Park," the brains of the group proposed and the sad lips turned back into a smile.

"Really? Yay! Thanks Logie!" Carlos chirped and then threw on his battle-ready face, "Prepared to get soaked."

"Same to you," Logan said with a grin and Carlos grinned back, rushing back over to 2J and ready to throw the mop in Kendall or James' hands. Only when he got there, no one was insight and he quirked an eyebrow. Where were those two? He could hear the shower running so someone must be getting cleaned off, but still. He leaned the mop against the counter and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Kendall? James? Anyone in here?" he called out softly, hand on the handle to find that it was unlocked and he pushed it open slightly. Kendall was in the shower alright.

And so was James.

The blond was sucking harshly on the taller boy's throat and James was moaning as he felt Kendall's hand dive in between their nude bodies being covered in water from the shower head. And not noticing Carlos quickly trying to close the door with jaw still hanging. The Latino's heart was racing as he leaned against the door.

"They're having sex?" Logan asked and Carlos glanced up before dumbly shaking his head yes. Logan sighed and dropped the bucket of cleaning supplies on the floor beside the mop. "Their funeral. Let's get out of here before we feel the wrath of Mama Knight," Logan said with a silly smile.

"Yeah, let's go," Carlos said, shaking his head of clear of whatever he saw inside of the bathroom.

He'd rather have his head filled of moments with Logan than of James and Kendall's sex adventures any day.

* * *

><p>I don't know why as of lately I'm writing James and Kendall like the sex-crazed couple. Weird. But yeah, EVILGENIUSBOOKWORM13! THIS IS MY THANK YOU! Haha, so yeah hope everyone else enjoyed the story. But I hoped you enjoyed it the most!<p> 


End file.
